shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 18 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 6: A masked man comes to help Geìíh. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} Today's theme is Sorji! R: My name is Sorji. Now everyone in my class calls me Apologizer. What can I do? D: Apologize. R: Well, how can apologizing do damage? D: Something about heart and soul, don't ask me. R: If Sorji would have a bounty NOW, how high would it be? D: Well, 10,000 from the killer bread, Tiger and Hetpar are... I would say 2,000,000. R: The Chapter with Ariki is filler, right? Will Sorji marry? D: No, no, no! It's not filler! Sorji will mary? いいえ Story Will the Umb Diidots beat Thigie Reptah? Now they have their plan, but Thigie has power... - One Piece Hunters "Challenge me, if you can!", Thigie Reptah. Sorji whispers miserably: "Ii fink... I can.. cam?" "OH, YOU SAY, YOU CAN?" and Sorji answers: "Maybe!" eryone falls silent immediately. Also Diiii. "Did he really say that?" "Yes he has!" "OO" "Damn!" and Wakii "shouts" Sorji: "IDIOT!!!" and the two, Sorji and Keno, have to start the fight. "Thiere is nu wei beck!". Sorji thinks, this was Thigie Reptah, but Guarmar sayed this. "Iema Guema! Now taik these attack, I calling "Lanzar con tierra"!", he grabs some dirt, but it's not easy, because dirt is not like sand, you know? It's harder. Then he throws the dirt. "Now you get attacked! Life down!" and Keno answers: "Ouch! No! That hurts!" and falls to ground. Thigie says stuff: "One's defeated, three left. Apologizer, Girl and Diiii. Well, I've never known that Guarmar is strong." "I strong stronger not strongest! Strongest Reptah!" and Reptah answers: "...Okay...? Well, Guarmar, you defeated one of them, after this figt you will get into the political system of Guhlánd." "Yesso!" "But only if WE don't get defeated now! That's why I will attack now! Sistema de manos!" He puts his hands up. Charges Sorji. Attacks with laser beams. Sorji: "HOLY SORRY! DIIII, IS THIS ONE OF HIS STRONG ATTACKS?!" and Diiii answers: "Anywhere anyone uses any attack." Sorji apologizes. Guarmar uses another attack. "Sistema de manos!", it is the same attack as Thigie used. But his beams are stronger. Wakii: "How is this possible...?!" and Thigie explains: "I put all my power into my hands. The blood rushes up, to my hands. Then I let all the power explode. At the same time." and Guarmar adds: "I me too! Diiii way!" "Diiii way?" "An way!" "???" "Diiii an way!" "Diiii's away?! How...?!". Sorji and Wakii still have to assimilate that Guarmar appeared an that they are together very strong. Keno "kisses" the ground. Diiii's away. Is this the end of the UDC? - One Piece Hunters. Major Events *Sorji says maybe. *Guarmar appears and defeats Keno. *Diiii disappears. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Guarmar (食べた Tabeta) Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Some Dogs Trivia Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter